Marshall Lee Marceline how they met
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: ONESHOT:how they met... scene cut off in Marceline memory /fanfiction wroted


Adventure Time

Marshall Lee and Marceline

* * *

**Author's note: Takes place years ago...**

* * *

An Adventure time story that explains the how both met each other…but mostly because of fate.

…Marshall and Marceline were both kids right now that both admire each other of both their skills and knowledge.

Once in the forest, Marceline came into the woods. She was singing a sad lyric of her dad over and over again. Standing in one place in the field she looked at the starry night sky. She stared at the stars and stop singing. After that she looked back down at the ground and started to sing again the same lyric.

Marshall on the other hand is sitting quietly outside also in the woods playing with his torn, old warned down doll. He gets up and said

"Let's play a game Cambo!" Marshall explains "let's play an exploration game if you can find the most interesting thing in the forest you win!"

Marshall pounces up along grabbing Cambo by his hand dragging him all around the forest. As they both wondered around the forest they started to get tired.

"Cambo…there's nothing or interesting here (sigh) …" Marshall said roughly dropping down onto the rugged grass. Then a soft beautiful soft song went through Marshall ears and stay softly there in his mind. More of the singing came and came into his mind even though it was basically a repeated lyric. He sat there unknowably having a wide smile on his face. Marshall wanted to find out where the singing was coming from he just had to find out.

Then, there she was the girl that was singing the unmistaken voice of beauty in a song. Even though, the lyric sounded like something personal with her dad.

"Daddy do you even love me ~

Well you ate my fries and they were mine~" (repeated)

Marceline sung quietly but soft. Marshall had to compliment of her little voice singing song.

"Uh…umm hello"

"Huh, who's there?" Marceline didn't like surprises. Thinking before she was alone.

"Uh…oh…sorry…to bother you…I'm M-Marshall Lee" Marshall said shyly.

Marceline look at him furiously.

"Were you listening to me singing? Why were you listening? This song is none of concerns, Why are you here?"

Marshall Lee stared at the short black hair girl, a vampire like him. She was young; she seems to might be the same age as him. He took a breath remembering the questions she just asked, he simply replies.

"If I'm any trouble then I'll just go, all I wanted to do is listen to your voice"

Marceline blushes along with a little hint of angry after what Marshall just said.

"…it looks like you wanted say something else! What is it?" Marceline said, waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to say you…sound beautiful"

Marceline shook with embarrassing bright cheeks. Her cheeks lighten every second ever since he said that, for that day.

"…thank you I practice even though its one lyric it takes awhile to make it perfect"

Marceline said still embarrass. Marshall looks at her with a smile after noticing her blushing.

"Marceline"

"Yes"

"Can I show you something?"

Marceline stood there then immediately reply "ok".

As they both walk, Marshall leading, he stops and points up towards a glowing tree.

"What's that?"

"It's a strawberry tree, my favorite"

Marshall replies softly.

"It's delicious with spongy cake flavor of sweetness"

"Spongy cake flavor, sweetness"

Marceline looked confuse though she tried a strawberry before she never heard such a compliment of a flavor of a strawberry.

"Would you like to try some?"

Marceline took a second to think, but after hearing a persuasive remark she knew she had to try some.

"Sure"

Marshall picks a handful of strawberries. The tree stood tall so he flew up there to get the best ones. He flew back down giving them to Marceline softly laying them down in her hands.

"Oh my…there so soft"

Marceline dug her teeth all the way in the strawberries putting every tooth in her mouth into every red strawberry in her hand. She sucked the remark that Marshall said about the taste into her mouth fulfilling.

"Oh my… this is delicious!"

She said joyfully.

"I'm glad you like them"

Marshall proudly grins. He then notices a red splatter juice of strawberries carelessly messy on her face.

"Marceline…"

Marshall smirks then starts laughing.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

Marceline start Redding up with embarrassment after touching her face feeling the red sweet juice on her face.

"its okay"

Marshall says leaning towards Marceline.

"What are you doing Marshall?

"I'm going to get it off"

He kissed her long enough to get the juice off leaving Marceline speechless with flush cheeks.

"Uh Marshall"

Marceline said.

Marshall looks down ready to look up at her and say something.

"Marshall I-"

As Marceline about to say something Marshall immediately cuts her off.

"Marcee I LIKE YOU"

Marshall runs off in the woods leaving Marceline speechless. Marceline tells her self that the first time anyone call her Marcee ever since her mom died.

"WAIT, MARSHALL!"

She runs after him as fast as she could to catch up to him.

As Marshall stops running, tiredly exhausted he collapses on the floor looking straight back to see if she follow him. Marceline running fast looking closely she sees him. She yells out her feelings as loud as she can to him.

"I LIKE YOU MARSHALL!"

After the statement was made, they stop for a moment. Marshall couldn't believe his ears. they both felt a frequency of something. Right there in the middle of a clear field on an evening starry sky…they unlock something…

…called love.

* * *

**Hiya i hope you like the short fic of mine with Marshall and Marceline i love them if you want to request any Adventure time parings you would like me to do i'll be happy too**

* * *

**so Fav and follow, new stories coming soon :3 **


End file.
